elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shalidor's Library
Shalidor's Library is the collection of Lorebooks that increase rank in the Mages Guild. In , there are a total of 297 books. These can be collected and read at any time, without taking up any space in the inventory. Once found, they can be read from the "Lore Library" section of the journal. Alik'r Desert Lore *''Motalion Necropolis Report'' *''Redguards, History and Heroes, V. 1'' *''Redguards, History and Heroes, V. 2'' *''Redguards, History and Heroes, V. 3'' *''Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r'' *''Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r'' *''The Salas En Expedition'' *''Tu'whacca's Prayer'' *''Varieties of Faith, Crown Redguards'' *''Varieties of Faith, The Forebears'' Auridon Lore *''Crimes of the Daggerfall Covenant'' *''Fang of the Sea Vipers'' *''Kinlord Rilis and the Mages Guild'' *''Life in the Eagle's Shadow'' *''Regarding the Ebonheart Pact'' *''Thalmor Handbill'' *''The Lay of Firsthold'' *''The Rise of Queen Ayrenn'' *''Varieties of Faith: The High Elves'' *''Why Don the Veil?'' Bangkorai Lore *''A Life Barbaric and Brutal'' *''Aspects of Lord Hircine'' *''Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock'' *''Living with Lycanthropy'' *''The Glenmoril Wyrd'' *''The Legend of Fallen Grotto'' *''The Posting of the Hunt'' *''The True-Told Tale of Hallin, Pt. 1'' *''The True-Told Tale of Hallin, Pt. 2'' *''The Viridian Sentinel'' Biographies *''Ayrenn - The Unforeseen Queen'' *''Galerion the Mystic'' *''Great Harbingers of the Companions'' *''Jorunn the Skald-King'' *''The All-Beneficent King Fahara'jad'' *''The Illusion of Death'' *''Trials of St. Alessia'' *''Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3'' *''Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6'' *''Triumphs of a Monarch Ch 10'' Coldharbour Lore *''A Life of Strife and Struggle'' *''Chaotic Creatia: The Azure Plasm'' *''Exegesis of Merid-Nunda'' *''I was Summoned by a Mortal'' *''Oath of a Dishonored Clan'' *''Protocols of the Court of Contempt'' *''The Black Forge'' *''The Library of Dusk: Rare Books'' *''The Lightless Oubliette'' *''The Whithering of Delodiil'' Daedric Princes *''Aedra and Daedra'' *''Boethiah's Proving'' *''Fragmentae Abyssum Hermaeus Morus'' *''Invocation of Azura'' *''Modern Heretics'' *''Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie'' *''The Dreamstride'' *''The House of Troubles'' *''The Spawn of Molag Bal'' *''The Totems of Hircine'' Deshaan Lore *''A Pocket Guide to Mournhold'' *''Dark Ruins'' *''Dwemer Dungeons: What I Know'' *''Kwama Mining for Fun and Profit'' *''Legend of the Ghost Snake'' *''Sanctioned Murder'' *''Shad Astula Academy Handbook'' *''The Judgment of Saint Veloth'' *''The Living Gods'' *''War of Two Houses'' Divines and Deities *''Gods and Worship in Tamriel'' *''Monomyth: Dragon God & Missing God'' *''Monomyth: Lorkhan and Satakal'' *''Monomyth: "Shezarr's Song"'' *''Monomyth: The Heart of the World'' *''Monomyth: The Myth of Aurbis'' *''Nine Commands of the Eight Divines'' *''The Annotated Anuad'' *''The Lunar Lorkhan'' *''Vivec and Mephala'' Dungeon Lore *''Arx Corinium — First Seed Report'' *''Burning Vestige, Vol. 1'' *''Civility and Etiquette V. 5: Undead'' *''Civility and Etiquette: Wood Orcs I'' *''Josef the Intolerant'' *''Soul-Trapping I: An Introduction'' *''Tempest Island Briefing'' *''The Art of Kwama Egg Cooking'' *''The Binding Stone'' *''The Thief God's Treasures'' *''To All Who Pass Through'' *''To Posterity'' *''War Weather'' *''Wayrest Sewers: A Short History'' *''What is Volendrung?'' *''Where Magical Paths Meet'' *''With Regards to the Ebony Blade'' Dwemer *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer I-A'' (The Ransom of Zarek) *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer I-B'' (The Ransom of Zarek) *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer II'' (The Seed) *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer III'' (The Importance of Where) *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer IV'' *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer V'' (The Song of the Alchemists) *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer VI'' (Chimarvamidium) *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer VIII'' *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer X'' (The Dowry) *''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer XI'' (Azura and the Box) *''Antecedents of Dwemer Law'' *''Dwarven Automatons'' *''Dwemer Inquiries Vol I'' *''Dwemer Inquiries Vol II'' *''Dwemer Inquiries Vol III'' *''Guylaine's Dwemer Architecture'' Eastmarch Lore *''All About Giants'' *''Dreamwalkers'' *''On Stepping Lightly'' *''Orcs of Skyrim'' *''Second Invasion: Reports'' *''Spirits of Skyrim'' *''The Brothers' War'' *''The Crown of Freydis'' *''The Stormfist Clan'' *''The Ternion Monks'' Glenumbra Lore *''A Warning to the Aldmeri Dominion'' *''Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant'' *''The Code of Mauloch'' *''Schemes of the Reachmage'' *''The True Nature of Orcs (Banned Ed.)'' *''The Werewolf's Hide'' *''True Heirs of the Empire'' *''Varieties of Faith: The Bretons'' *''Varieties of Faith: The Orcs'' *''Wyresses: The Name-Daughters'' Grahtwood Lore *''Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree'' *''Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood'' *''Common Arms of Valenwood'' *''In the Company of Wood Orcs'' *''The Book of the Great Tree'' *''The Devouring of Gil-Var-Delle'' *''The Legend of Vastarie'' *''Varieties of Faith: The Khajiit'' *''Varieties of Faith: The Wood Elves'' *''War Customs of the Tribal Bosmer'' Greenshade Lore *''Gifts of the Nereids'' *''The Eldest: A Pilgrim's Tale'' *''The Green Pact and the Dominion'' *''The Ooze: A Fable'' *''The Wilderking Legend'' *''The Wood Elf Gourmet, Ch. 1'' *''Visions of the Green Pact Bosmer'' *''Woodhearth: A Pocket Guide'' *''Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, Pt. 1'' (Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi) *''Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, Pt. 2'' (Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi) Legends of Nirn *''An Accounting of the Elder Scrolls'' *''Tamrielic Artifacts, Part 1'' *''Tamrielic Artifacts, Part 2'' *''Tamrielic Artifacts, Part 3'' *''The Adabal-a'' *''The Amulet of Kings'' *''Cleansing of the Fane'' (existing) *''The Exclusionary Mandates'' *''The Last King of the Ayleids'' *''The Order of the Ancestor Moth'' Literature *''16 Accords of Madness, Vol. VI'' *''Crow and Raven: Three Short Fables'' *''Myths of Sheogorath, Volume I'' *''Myths of Sheogorath, Volume II'' *''The Homilies of Blessed Almalexia'' *''The Legendary Scourge'' *''The Lusty Argonian Maid Vol 1'' *''The Lusty Argonian Maid Vol 2'' *''The Red Book of Riddles'' *''Wabbajack'' Magic and Magicka *''Arcana Restored'' *''Guild Memo on Soul Trapping'' *''Liminal Bridges'' *''Magic from the Sky'' *''Manual of Spellcraft'' *''On the Detachment of the Sheath'' *''Proposal: Schools of Magic'' *''Reality and Other Falsehoods'' *''The Old Ways'' *''Wayshrines of Tamriel'' Malabal Tor Lore *''A Nereid Stole My Husband'' *''Ayleid Cities of Valenwood'' *''Green Lady, My Lady'' *''Pirates of the Abecean'' *''The Humor of Wood Elves'' *''The Red Paint'' *''The Voice of the People'' *''The Wedding Feast: A Memoir'' *''The Woodsmer'' *''Valenwood: A Study'' Myths of the Mundus *''A Werewolf's Confession'' *''Before the Ages of Man: Dawn Era'' *''Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era'' *''Ebony Blade History'' *''Noxiphilic Sanguivoria'' *''Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls (Online)'' *''Sithis'' *''The Consecrations of Arkay'' *''The Firmament'' *''The Pig Children'' Oblivion Lore *''Darkest Darkness'' *''On Oblivion'' *''On the Nature of Coldharbour'' *''Spirit of the Daedra'' *''The Book of Daedra'' *''The Doors of Oblivion, Part 1'' *''The Doors of Oblivion, Part 2'' *''The Slave Pits of Coldharbour'' *''Varieties of Daedra, Part 1'' *''Varieties of Daedra, Part 2'' Poetry and Song *''Flesh to Cut from Bone'' *''Ode To The Tundrastriders'' *''Proper-Life: Three Chants'' *''Song of the Askelde Men'' *''The Battle of Glenumbria Moors'' *''The Book of Dawn and Dusk'' *''The Cantatas of Vivec'' *''The Five Far Stars'' *''The Warrior's Charge'' *''Words of the Wind'' Reaper's March Lore *''A Looter's Paradise'' *''Cohort Briefing: Arenthia'' *''Elven Eyes, Elven Spies'' *''Litter-Mates of Darkness'' *''Master Zoaraym's Tale, Part 1'' *''Master Zoaraym's Tale, Part 2'' *''Moon-Sugar for Glossy Fur? Yes!'' *''The Eagle and the Cat'' *''The Moon Cats and their Dance'' *''Yours for the Taking!'' Rivenspire Lore *''Bloodfiends of Rivenspire'' *''Dire Legends of the Doomcrag'' *''House Ravenwatch Proclamations'' *''House Tamrith: A Recent History'' *''Northpoint: An Assessment'' *''Shornhelm, Crown City of the North'' *''The Barrows of Westmark Moor'' *''The Horse-Folk of Silverhoof'' *''The Remnant of Light'' *''The Story of Princess Eselde'' Shadowfen Lore *''A Mother's Nursery Rhyme'' *''A Shallow Pool'' *''Dust's Shadow'' *''Fair Argonian Maiden'' *''Freedom's Price'' *''On the Knahaten Flu'' *''Remember Me'' *''Suril's Journal'' *''The Right Mattock for the Job'' *''The Ruby Necklace'' Stonefalls Lore *''Ancestors and the Dunmer (Abridged)'' *''Argonians Among Us'' *''Guide to the Ebonheart Pact'' *''Mottos of the Dunmeri Great Houses'' *''Nords of Skyrim'' *''The Brothers of Strife'' *''The Great Houses and Their Uses'' *''Varieties of Faith: The Argonians'' *''Varieties of Faith: The Dark Elves'' *''Varieties of Faith: The Nords'' Stormhaven Lore *''Founding of the Spirit Wardens'' *''Once'' *''Orcs: The Vermin Among Us'' *''Our Calling, Our Pledge'' *''Sacred Rites of the Stonechewers'' *''The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons?'' *''The Knightly Orders of High Rock'' *''To Dream Beyond Dreams'' *''Tower of Adamant'' *''Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay'' Tamriel History *''Ayleid Inscriptions Translated'' *''Eulogy for Emperor Varen'' *''Frontier, Conquest'' *''History of the Fighters Guild Pt. 1'' *''History of the Fighters Guild Pt. 2'' *''House Tharn of Nibenay'' *''Origin of the Mages Guild'' *''Return to Orsinium'' *''The Order of the Black Worm'' *''The Second Akaviri Invasion'' The Rift Lore *''Clans of the Reach: A Guide'' *''Rivers of Profit in Riften'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 27'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 49'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 5'' *''Thenephan's Mysteries of Mead'' *''The Road to Sovngarde'' *''The Wandering Skald'' *''Touch of the Worm's Tongue'' *''Unexpected Allies'' The Trial of Eyevea *''How the Kwama Lost His Shoes'' *''A Gift of Sanctuary'' *''Circus of Cheerful Slaughter'' *''Robier's Vegetable Garden'' Gallery Auridon Lore.png|Auridon. Bangkorai Lore.png|Bangkorai. Biographies Lore.png|Biographies. Coldharbour Lore.png|Coldharbour. Daedric Princes Lore.png|Daedric Princes. Divinities and Deities.png|Divinities and Deities. Dungeon Lore 1.png|Dungeon Lore 1. Dungeon Lore 2.png|Dungeon Lore 2. Dwemer Lore 1.png|Dwemer Lore 1. Dwemer Lore 2.png|Dwemer Lore 2. Glenumbra Lore.png|Glenumbra. Grahtwood Lore.png|Grahtwood. Greenshade Lore.png|Greenshade. Legends of Nirn Lore.png|Legends of Nirn. Literature Lore.png|Literature. Magic and Magicka Lore.png|Magic and Magicka. Malabal Tor Lore.png|Malabal Tor. Myths of the Mundus Lore.png|Myths of the Mundus. Oblivion Lore.png|Oblivion. Poetry and Song Lore.png|Poetry and Song. Reapers March Lore.png|Reapers March. Rivenspire Lore.png|Rivenspire. Shadowfen Lore.png|Shadowfen. Stonefalls Lore.png|Stonefalls. Stormhaven Lore.png|Stormhaven. The Rift Lore.png|The Rift. Tamriel History Lore.png|Tamriel History. The Trial of Eyevea.png|The Trial of Eyevea. Appearances * de:Shalidors Bibliothek ru:Библиотека Шалидора Category:Online: Books Category:Online: Lists